


Neville's Song

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: A story about Neville and the thoughts that may have led him to the hero he eventually proved himself to be.





	Neville's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Neville is JKR's unsung hero. This poem demanded to be written. It also needs to be pointed out that this was written with the "true" book scene in mind rather than the movie version. When Neville defied Voldemort AND killed Nagini, he thought Harry dead.

Neville's Song 

Raised by Gran  
when they were lost.  
A fearful lad,  
I'd seen bravery's cost.

It took a toll,  
that early life test.  
With magical skills  
I was hardly the best.

House Gryffindor?  
There was numerous doubt.  
Neither they nor I  
could sort it out.

Most overlooked,  
the Gryffindor fool.  
Daffy as my toad  
was the general rule.

But in Herbology  
I'd find a place.  
Only there and the dance  
I showed some small grace.

Then something strange  
occurred within.  
Under burning hat  
I felt my kin.

The lion rose  
when I had need.  
I'd take no more,  
my bravery freed.

I'd drawn the line,  
no backing down.  
Longbottom at last,  
no more the clown.

A true Gryffindor,  
the sword was mine.  
My death or not,  
I won't resign.

The sword swung high.  
The snake fell low.  
The Dark Lord hissed  
at the mighty blow.

The army surged  
to my battle cry.  
"Boy Who Lived" or not  
we will not die!

The prophecy,  
my fickle mate.  
Spare to his heir,  
I'd fulfill my fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my tribute to Neville. Please share your thoughts.


End file.
